kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
20th Chojin Olympics Arc
The 20th Choujin Olympics Arc (第20回超人オリンピック編, Dai-Nijuu-kai Choujin Orinpikku-hen) is the third story arc in Kinnikuman and covers the 20th Choujin Olympics. About *Manga Chapters: 28-51 *Anime Episodes: 7-18 New Characters *Robin Mask *Ramenman *Harabote Muscle *Canadianman *Specialman *Skyman *Curry Cook *Brockenman *Kani Base *Kintaman *Amazonman *Lupin *Sphinxman *Zorroman *Copper Bellman *Tazahama Hiroshi *Gagne Mask *Alisa Macintosh *Red Shoes Man *Momoi Momoko Summary Choujin from around the world compete to be number one Choujin. Kinnikuman learns that since Uldraman is dropping out, he has been chosen to represent Japan...until Terryman reports that the Choujin Olympics committee has decided to cut Japan from the games altogether. While moping, Kinnikuman is confronted by the defending champion Robin Mask, and the two spar. After seeing Kinnikuman hold out against the champ, the committee head Harabote Muscle changes his mind and lets Kinnikuman enter. However, as soon as Harabote leaves, Terry reveals that Robin was just putting on an act for Kin, as his real power is even greater... Preliminaries Over a hundred Choujin from all over the world have gathered at Japan's National Stadium as the 20th Choujin Olympics begin. Before the actual fighting can begin though, they have to compete in a series of preliminaries to decide who will make the final eight. Mayumi declares the first event... Rock, Paper, Scissors! As the Choujin naturally begin to riot, the king tries to explain that luck is important for a Choujin to have. Ultimately, the quarreling is put to an end by Robin Mask, who essentially tells the Choujin to either do it or go home. Pairing up, Kinnikuman sneakily choosess Kani Besu as his opponent, and easily wins, as Kani is stuck on 'scissors' with his pincer hands. Among others, Terryman also passes. Kaiju Lifting For the second event, choujin must hold a 1-ton Kaiju over their heads. Among those that pass are Terryman, Specialman, and even Kinnikuman, who comically is pushed into the ground by the weight. The passing choujin must now lift a 2-ton Kaiju. However, Kinkotsuman, Iwao, and Kani Besu (Who apparently went nuts from his loss) are planning to interfer with an invisibility ray. Specialman goes first, and while he manages to lift the kaiju at first, something causes him to laugh and ends up being crushed by the kaiju. Other choujin fail, and Terryman realizes that Kinkotsuman and gang have turned invisible and are tickling and crouch-kicking the choujin. Next up is Kinnikuman, and while he tries to lift the kaiju, Kinkotsuman and Iwao tickle him. However, Kinnikuman doesn't laugh. Desperate, Kani kicks him, and the pain causes Kinnikuman to stand up straight, passing the event! As 'thanks' Kinnikuman throws the Kaiju on top of the troublemakers, exposing them. Round Trip Marathon For the final event, the 25 remaining Choujin must fly to the moon and back, and the first 8 to return will take part in the tournament. As proof they reached the moon, the choujin must bring back stuffed bunnies placed there by the committee (A reference to the Japanese folktale of rabbits on the moon). choujin who can't fly are provided special flying packs, which Kinnikuman (Who's flight power is pathetic) refuses out of pride. However, this works against him when the race starts, as the rest of the choujin zoom out ahead of him. The first one back is Robin Mask, followed closely by Terryman. Meanwhile, still in dead last, Kinnikuman gets his bunny from the moon and sets out to return- but what he doesn't realize is that his bunny is actually a bomb planted by Kinkotsuman. As the first 7 choujin await the arrival of the eight finalist, the bomb explodes, and the force blasts Kinnikuman, along with nine others, across the finish line at the same time. A 10-way tie! Tie-Breaker To settle the matter, Harabote Muscle decides that the ten choujin will fight in a battle royal, and the winner will go on to the finals. In the locker room of the Kuramae Kokujikan, Kinkotsuman places the nine other choujin under mind control and himself as the ref' while Kinnikuman goes to the bathroom. When the fight begins, the 9 others, at Iwao's orders, gang up on Kinnikuman and knock him out of the ring. Terryman figures out what's going on and takes the controller away from Iwao, and has the choujin attack Kinkotsuman. With Kinkotsuman defeated, the mind control wears off and the choujin resume the match as normal. They end up killing each other, and as the only surviving finalist, Kinnikuman wins by default!﻿ Fights At the drawing, Harabote Muscle announces that the A-block matches (Robin Mask vs Canadianman, Terryman vs Skyman) will take place at Kourakuen Stadium, and will be the televised. The B-block matches (Ramenman vs Brockenman, Kinnikuman vs Curry Cook) will take place at Kourakuen Hall, and will be on the radio. Kinnikuman is outraged, thinking that the chairman is doing this because he thinks Kin isn't good enough for TV. Harabote admits it, but hints that there's another reason...and while researching the other B-block finalists, Meat figures out why; Brockenman, Ramenman, and Curry Cook are incredibly violent choujin who brutally kill their opponents! Quarter Finals * Robin Mask vs. Canadianman: Canadianman starts out by growing huge and shaking the stadium from beneath. Robin grows as well to fight him, but gets put in Canadianman's trademark Canadian Backbreaker. Robin breaks free suplexes Canadianman, both returning to normal size as they hit the ring. Canadianman is knocked out, and Robin Mask wins, as expected of the champ. * Ramenman vs. Brockenman: The bell hasn't even rung when Brokenman tosses his coat on Ramenman, and takes advantage of the distraction by stomping on the Chinese choujin. After hitting Ramenman's head with spiked knuckles, Brockenman breaths poisonous gas onto the Chinese choujin in a callback to the Nazi gas chambers. Ramenman easily bounces back by knocking Brockenman off his feet with a sweep, and then slamming his foot into Brockenman's mouth. After hitting the German choujin with some Chinese kenpo moves, Ramenman puts Brockenman in the Camel Clutch, ripping him in half! * Terryman vs. Skyman: Skyman starts out with a flying kick, but as he goes for a body slam, Terryman catches him and counters with a Deadly Drive. Terry tries to use a backdrop on Skyman, but the Mexican choujin breaks from it and attacks with a somersault kick. As the fight goes on, Terryman begins to lose energy, and Skyman goes on the offensive. After hitting him with a Flying Cross Chop, Skyman takes to the air and slams Terryman with his special move, the Flying Torpedo! Terryman is knocked senseless from this attack, but the cheers from his fans and fellow American Choujin Specialman give him the will to stand back up. Skyman attempts another Flying Torpedo, but Terryman catches him and finishes him with an aerial Oklahoma Stampede. * Kinnikuman vs. Curry Cook: In a caged deathmatch, Curry Cook stabs Kinnikuman's forehead with the spoon from the curry bowl on his head. Kinnikuman's pained flailings knock the curry bowl off, and Curry Cook quickly tries to find a substitute, ultimately deciding on a bowl of beef gyudon. But the smell of gyudon, combined with the curry-enhanced wound, causes Kinnikuman to go berserk, ramming Curry Cook into the cage walls several times. Kinnikuman devours the gyudon, and Curry Cook whips out a bottle of milk, Kinnikuman's weakness. But Kinnikuman just ''drinks ''the milk, and morphs into a Giant Baba and begins slapping Curry Cook. Kinnikuman then morphs into the Japanese tennis player Okasaki and lets Curry Cook have it. Returning to normal, Kinnikuman continues to harrass Curry Cook in his frenzied state, scaring Curry off. After the curry wears off, Meat and Mayumi wonder if Kinnikuman ever had a weakness to milk, but it turns out that he just thinks its gross. Semi-Finals At the setting of both matches, the Nippon Budokan, Kinnikuman is eager to show off his new boots in his match against Ramenman. However, he is told to not wear shoes for his match. The reason for this becomes clear as the ring is revealed to be covered in ice. ice-top deathmatch! After a brief display by figure skater Mie Watanabe, the match begins. But what nobody knows is that Kinkotsuman is coming, armed with a special gun... * Kinnikuman vs. Ramenman Kinnikuman, refusing to step on the cold ice, clings to the ropes. While playing around, he slips and falls, and Ramenman hits him with a Jumping Neckbreaker Drop, and follows up with the karate technique: Dance of Death. With Kinnikuman downed, Ramenman puts him in the deadly Camel Clutch...only to let go suddenly. Turns out Kinnikuman pooped in his pants and the smell repulsed Ramenman. Meat calls upon Baba to help, and uses the famed wrestler's abs as a washboard to clean Kinnikuman's pants. The match resumes, but now Kinnikuman has gotten used to the ice and is able to fight back. As the ice melts, Ramenman gets Kinnikuman in a piledriver, causing the spike on his mask to get stuck. Ramenman sends Kinnikuman flying to the ropes with a kick, and Kin uses the recoil to bounc back and send Ramenman out of the ring, winning the match! While everyone celebrates Kinnikuman's victory, Kinkotsuman takes aim with his gun. Terryman sees this and intervenes, getting shot in the leg. Natsuko finds out and tries to tell the chairman, but Terryman knocks her out, not wanting his match with Robin to be cancelled. * Robin Mask vs. Terryman: Terryman tosses the ref out of the ring and throws sand into Robin's face before the bell rings. He then delivers a flurry of punches, backed by steel knuckles. Tossing the knuckles away, Terryman uses a spinning throw and send Robin flying into the chairs. Everyone is outraged at Terryman's foul play, and their cheers for Robin Mask bring the English choujin to his feet. Robin reenters the ring, but Terry puts him in his Spinning Toe Hold. However, Terryman's leg pain gets the better of him, and Robin goes on the offensive, first with a backdrop, and then a Boston Crab. Natsuko, having awakened, throws her hanky into the ring, and the sight of it convinces Terryman to give up. Everyone is still upset at Terry's foul play, but Natsuko reveals that it was because Terry took a shot intended for Kinnikuman. Terryman admits that his cheating was because of his injury, and Robin, touched by Terryman's sacrifice, tries to give Terry hit place in the finals. Kinnikuman tries to get in on the applause by giving his place to Terryman, to no avail. At a press conference in the Seiyouken, in Ueno, Tokyo, Harabote Muscle explains the rules for the final match; like the previous fights, it will be a one-round deathmatch with no time limit, taking place at the National Stadium at 4 PM on April 4. Robin makes a proposal; since Kinnikuman has no finishing move, a special rule should be added, to allow a victory by three-count pin. The chairman agrees, and everyone gushes about Robin's good sportsmanship. Kinnikuman, trying to gain some attention, blurts out a rule of his own; The loser will have to buy the winner a beef gyudon. No one is impressed, even with the adding of pickles. Desperately, Kinnikuman yells out a different rule; the loser will have to leave his homeland forever. Robin agrees, and the three-count pin rule and national exile rules are enacted. Kinkotsuman, meanwhile, tries to stir up trouble by having enlarged zoo animals attack the conference. This plan is foiled, however, by Robin Mask unleashing his sleeping power, subduing and returning the animals to normal size. On the day of the match, Kinkotsuman once again tried to disrupt Kinnikuman, this time by posing as a cab and kidnapping him. Meat foiled this plan by convincing Kinkotsuman to follow singer Momoko Momoi, whom Kinkotsuman was a fan of. In doing so, the villains took Kinnikuman directly to the stadium, as Momoko is a huge sports fan, and Meat figured she'd be going to the final. Kinkotsuman and Iwao are arrested and Kinnikuman is able to weigh-in. Third Place Match * Terryman vs. Ramenman: Ramenman knocks the ref out of the ring and shackles himself to Terryman and begins whaling on him. The Ref fouls Ramenman, winning the match for Terry. Ramenman then cries out, with tears of blood running down his face, to Kinnikuman to win his match against Robin, not wanting his own loss to be made a joke. Seeing Ramenman's tearful plea on television, Kinnikuman takes the words to heart and begins to do squats as preparation. Meanwhile, Mayumi and Harabote engage in some old-fashioned wrestling as a special event. However, the fans aren't satisfied with common pins and slaps. When the match ends in a tie, the audience loses it. The final match is almost here, with Ramenman as a special guest. Robin hang-glided into the ring at the behest of his trainer, Gange Mask, who feels Kinnikuman will come up with something even more flashy. However, Kinnikuman's entrance is uncharacteristically poised and serious... Finals * Kinnikuman vs. Robin Mask: The match starts out with Robin landing a drop kick and then preparing Kinnikuman for a Brain Buster. But Kin escapes it and hits Robin with a Backdrop, shocking everyone. When Kin tries to pin Robin down, Robin knocks him off easily throws him into the stands. As Kin returns, Robin hits him with a flying headbutt, the Human Rocket. This knocks Kin into the chairs, causing Kinnikuman's neck to be stuck in an awkward position. Before Robin can be declared the winner, the champ puts Kin and a headlock and slams him into the canvas...fixing Kin's neck. The two fighters try to put each other into a suplex at the same time, and end up in a stalemate. Snow begins to fall, and the two bodies become frozen. On Kinkotsuman's suggestion, Harabote has the Choujin separated and defrosted. Kinnikuman becomes worried that he can't beat Robin, but a slap and pep talk from Kinkotsuman and Ramenman respectively gets him to continue. Meanwhile, Robin decides that he can't go easy on Kinnikuman, and removes his armor; without it weighing him down, Robin is much faster. Before the match resumes, Terryman hints that Robin's biggest weakness isn't a physical one, but the pride he has in his techniques. The match resumes, but with Robin being put in a more favorable position than the choujin were in before. Rather than correcting this, Robin takes advantage of his position and throws Kin in a side-suplex before pinning him. Kin knocks Robin off, but each time Robin pins him. Ramenman realizes that Robin is draining Kin's stamina this way, but by accident, Kin removes Robin Mask's...mask! Robin desparately gets it back, and then tries to hit Kin with a Human Rocket, but misses and hits the commentary stand. In fury, Robin lunges at Kin but trips and hits his head on a ringpost, putting a huge crack in his mask. This when Robin ceases all pretenses of chivilary, and begins attacking Kin without hesitation. First he hits Kin with a pendulum backbreaker, and then begins stabbing the spike on his mask into Kinnikumna's back! Nonetheless, Kinnikuman refuses to back down, which is when Robin puts Kin into his Tower Bridge hold! Still, Kin refuses to give up, and Robin adds more and more pressure to the hold until...CRACK! The sound of bones breaking stifles the audience, and Robin lets his foe go. When he gets no cheers for his actions, Robin realizes that he was taking the match too far and killed Kinnikuman. But as he's lamenting, a miracle happens; Kinnikuman grabs Robin and puts him into a Mexican Rolling Clutch hold, winning the match! Robin doesn't understand how Kinnikuman could be moving, much less alive, after having his spine broken by the Tower Bridge, but Kin reveals that his spine didn't break, his hips just crack sometimes. Kinnikuman states that Robin is so confident in his moves that he doesn't put as much effort in them. Ramenman also hints that Kinnikuman had really been knocked unconscious by the Tower Bridge, and his body simply acted on instinct. A kind of burning inner strength, really... Regardless, Kinnikuman has done the impossible and won the 20th Choujin Olympics! Which comes as news to him, as he doesn't remember doing anything....Category:Kinnikuman Story Arcs